


What are friends for?

by Lucky_Strike



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky_Strike/pseuds/Lucky_Strike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Barry discuss Timmy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are friends for?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a conversation idea that I had that has yet to have a fic built around it.

“So you’re gay?”  
“No....it’s not all guys, it’s just him.”  
“So you’re Timmy-sexual?”  
“What the hell, Brian!?”  
“Barry look...I get it! With those long locks and beautiful doe eyes....Hell, I’d give it a try if I wasn’t afraid of breaking him.”  
“I’m done with this conversation.”  
“Zeets, come back! I was kidding!”


End file.
